


We Are Not In A Marvel Universe, Are We?

by bambiluvsyou



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Violence, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories The SuperFriends go through (Mark, Jack, Matt, Ryan, Bob, Wade, Game Grumps Crew). Some Plot here and there.</p><p>Based upon an AU I created with my friend on tumblr, Snarfplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Profiles: The SuperFriends

**Author's Note:**

> Does Bambi have to update 30 day NSFW Challenge and If They Only Knew? Yes  
> Does she need to create a new fic? No  
> Did she? Yes.  
> SHhhhhh

**Mark Fischbach**

Sex: Male

Age: 26

Power: Super Strength, Illusion Manipulation, Quick Healing

Notes: Dating fellow Super, Jack McLoughlin. Alter Ego: Wilford Warfstache.

 

**Jack McLoughlin**

Sex: Male

Age: 26

Power: Flight, SEPTIC eye (Super Enhanced Perception and Tracking Internal Cybernetic)

Notes: Only Super without Quick Healing. SEPTIC eye also hacks.

 

**Ryan Magee**

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Power: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Weather Manipulation, Environmental Manipulation, Force-field Generation, An Empath, Quick Healing

Notes: Rarely uses Mind Control. Dating Matt Watson.

 

**Matt Watson**

Sex: Male

Age: 20

Power: Shapeshifting, Quick Healing

Notes: Youngest of the Group. Shifts into a copy of a cat called Banana.

 

**Arin Hanson**

Sex: Male

Age: 29

Power: Quick Healing, Magic, Drawing Creation

Notes: Married to Suzy Berhow. Resembles a Sailor Moon Character.

 

**Danny Avidan**

Sex: Male

Age:37

Power: Siren's Song, Quick Healing

Notes: Very handsome.

 

**Ninja Brian**

Sex: Male

Age:41

Power: Teleportation, Invisibility, Quick Healing

Notes: Oldest of the Group. Real Name Unknown.

 

**Ross O'Donovan**

Sex:Male

Age: 26

Power: Science Manipulation, Drawing Creation, Quick Healing

Notes: Not official member of the group, but is frequently seen with them. Married to Holly Conrad.

 

**Bob Muyskens**

Sex: Male 

Age: 26

Power: Persuasion, Quick Healing.

Notes: The SF's Lawyer.

 

**Wade Barnes**

Sex: Male

Age: 26

Power: Confusion Inducing, Quick Healing.

Notes: Punny.

 

**Suzy Berhow**

Sex: Female

Age: 27

Power: Magic, Quick Healing

Notes: Witch familiars: Mochi and Mimi. 

 

**Holly Conrad**

Sex: Female

Age:30

Power: Flight, Phoenix Physiology, Avian Physiology, Avian Manipulation, Quick Healing

Notes: Like Birds.


	2. I'm Not Normal. But Neither Are We.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack becomes depressed over the fact he is not normal. Luckily, he is not not normal alone.

You would think that being surrounded by people with powers would make you feel unlike a freak. Give you sense of slight normality.

Not with Jack. He was sitting by the pool at the back of the house, despite the weather. It was uncharacteristically storming in LA and the raining was falling fast, like bullets. He could feel the water down his face but he couldn't tell if it was just the rain or tears he didn't know he was crying were being mixed in. His thoughts were all over the shop, but the one theme he kept thinking of is; What if he was normal? What if he couldn't fly and his SEPTIC eye wasn't there? Maybe in some blessed alternate universe he was. He dwelled on that happy, impossible thought. What would be like in that universe? I loved that website, YouTube, maybe he would do that instead of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. Would he be dating Mark as well there? Or did he have a nice, pretty girlfriend? 

He snapped out of that thought when he felt the rain had falling on his body and saw sun streaming through the clouds. The sunlight hit the entire street and bathing it in warmth. Looking down to the city he saw that it was still raining, this wasn't a natural thing. He turned and saw Ryan standing in the doorway to enter the house. 

"I didn't want you to catch a cold while you were thinking out here but I also didn't want our house to stick out." Ryan explained.

Jack sniffed and wiped his face with both of his hands. "It's fine Ryan." Jack's voice broke while speaking and he felt his vision blur. "If the others come back, just...just tell I've gone out for a fly around. I won't be long." Jack had already took off before Ryan could reply.

As soon as Jack went through the wall of sunshine and warmth, he was instantly hit with a cold wetness. The wind and rain howled past his ears. Jack instantly turned so his back was facing the ground. There is unannounced irony of your only superpower being flight while you yourself are afraid of heights. He slowed his speed until it was gliding along. He closed his eyes and just allowed the rain and wind to beat his cold body. 

Jack gently floated down until his back touched the top of an unknown building. He curled his body into a fetal position and tried to conjure up the thought he had before he was interrupted, but to no avail. This time he knew he was crying by the sobs that racked his body. Jack cried for who know how long when he heard a coo. Looking up, he saw a pigeon perched on his knee. "Hey, Holly." He whimpered only for the pigeon to coo in response, "I will be flying back soon. Don't worry about me." Holly's pigeon coo again and flutter down and hopped near his face and nudged his cheek with it's beak. Jack sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I come back, are you?" The pigeon appeared to be shaking it's head. Jack sighed again before standing up and taking off.

                       -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched the skies for any sign of his boyfriend. When he and everyone else came back home, Ryan immediately told them that Jack had flown off after he discovered Ryan watching him having a self-identity crisis. 

_"He was feeling like a freak. He even feels left out among our group. He is the only "super" without quick regen. He kept thinking of himself in alternative universes. Jack is not happy with who he is."_

Mark thanked whoever that a mentalist and an empath was one of his friends and he was here to know Jack's problems. He also thanked Holly for connecting with a pigeon who was near by Jack. Mark got to, sadly, know that Jack was just crying on a rooftop. He was grateful that Holly persisted with Jack coming back home.

He spotted a dot, which soon turned into a figure, in the distance and knew it was Jack. Mark breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He kept his eyes on Jack until he landed a few feet in front of him. Mark's heart sank at the sight of his love. Jack's lip was trembling as much as the rest of his body, his breath kept hitching and shuddering everytime he tried to breathe in deeply. The rain had soaked through his clothes and they clung to his tiny, shivering figure.

Mark stepped forward, out of the shelter and into the rain and Jack instantly collapsed in his arms. Mark braced himself and hooked his arm under Jack's legs to carry him into the house and upstairs to their bedroom. Mark kicked their door shut and  placed Jack on unsteady feet on a towel that was placed by their bed. Mark leaned towards the bed, Jack's head still hasn't moved from the crook of Mark's neck, and grabbed another towel. He moved to put his arms around Jack, one arm around his waist and another, that was holding the towel, to the back of Jack's neck. Mark towel-dried Jack's hair and wiped away the droplets of water from Jack. 

Despite neither of them saying a word, it was somewhat comforting, even though there was a tremendous amount of guilt coursing through Jack. Guilt because he abandoned Ryan and knowing Ryan would tell them Jack was not feeling too good, caused everyone to worry. He saw those pity looks when Mark carried him through the house. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered. Mark stopped his movement before continuing after a beat. "You have nothing to be sorry for" He muttered. "Everyone here has had thoughts of 'What would life be like if I wasn't superhuman, abnormal, a freak?' We all have different ways of dealing with it. You know, I sleep it off or play with Chica. Ryan annoys everyone with his mental shitposting. Matt becomes Banana Rambo's clone and you fly around somewhere than come back. I only got Holly to call you back with her pigeon because it's storming and I didn't want you to get electrocuted or catch your death of a cold." Jack didn't comment but he noticeably relaxed his body.

Mark finished towel drying Jack's hair and threw the towel near to the laundry basket. He moved his hands down and grabbed the hem of Jack's shirt. "Is it alright if I undress you and put you in some drier clothes, like some PJ pants?" Mark asked and received a nod from Jack. He removed the wet fabric and threw over towards the towel. Mark's hands moved towards the button on Jack's jeans. Mark quickly looked into Jack's eyes before popping the button. Jack clung to Mark's shoulders as leverage as he stepped out of his jeans. Mark stepped back and saw that his underwear was soaked as well. Mark's entire front was damp, but that didn't matter at this moment. "Do you want to take your boxers off as well, while I fetch you some PJ bottoms?" Mark gently spoke and when Jack nodded again Mark began to move towards their wardrobe. Mark grabbed himself and Jack some change of clothes, Jack had already placed his boxers in the laundry basket when Mark had turned around. He gave Jack his pajamas and started stripping to put on his own.

They both climbed into bed and started to cuddle when a knock at the door sounded "Come in." Mark called and all their friends had appeared in the doorway, except Matt, but that was quickly resolved when 2 Banana Rambo's entered the room. Ryan came in, with plates of floating cookies and cake behind him. "We all thought you could use a little pick me up"

Jack looked around and thought he was never going to be normal. But that's ok because neither were they. It was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Jack does in the beginning is similar to what I do. Sometimes when it gets a bit too much and I'm alone and it's raining , I stand outside and stay there until I feel fine again. Now I can't fly but mentally I do. Also think of Holly as being like a warg from GoT. Except she doesn't have 1 pigeon, she has every avian being known to man.
> 
> I was seriously rushing at the end because I started this at 9pm and when I got to undressing Jack it was 3:30am and I had classes in the morning. If there are any errors, tell me and I'll fix them when I finish.


	3. Don't Live Long Enough To Become The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian" - Batman, 'The Dark Knight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop making excuses. I'm sorry.

It was a quiet night at the SuperFriends home. Everyone had either returned home or retreated to their bedrooms. Everyone was sleeping, except one. Mark was biting his pillow as he felt the familiar twinges of pain.  _No! Not now!_ Mark mentally screamed, he needed to get away. Jack was currently laid next to him, completely unaware of what his partner was going through as he slept peacefully. Mark tried to get out of bed before more pain struck him and collapsed to the floor with a thud. Mark heard some shuffling behind and sleepy grumble;

"Maark?"

Pain slowly subsided and Mark peeked his head above the side of the bed, smiling. "Hey Jackaboy. I was getting out of bed, but I got tangled into the sheets and fell out" Jack was lying on his back, his eyes barely open but his brows were burrowed in confusion. "Why are you getting out of bed? It's the middle of the night." Jack mumbled. Mark stood up and felt that twinge again. "I'm just going for a walk because I can't sleep." Jack opened his mouth but Mark interrupted "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Super strength remember?" Mark walked round to Jack's side of the bed, he bent down and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep" Jack obeyed without any complaint, but a subtle roll of the eyes. Mark hurried out, barely paying any attention to Chica who looked up at him in wonder. 

Mark left the house, and ran. He ran until he could run no more and when he had a second to look around, he realized he had no clue where he was. Mark didn't have enough time to wonder where he was until he blacked out.

                         ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The following morning, Jack rolled over and came face to face with an empty bed. Jack called out for Mark until he vaguely remember him saying he was going for a walk. Was he still out? No, it has been hours. Jack was about to reach his phone when Matt burst in. "Dude have you heard?" Matt exclaimed in a fluster. 

"Heard what?"

"There was a series of vicious attacks last night."

Jack sat up suddenly 

"Did anyone die? Was there one of us hurt?" Jack asked a flurry of questions

Matt was taken back suddenly before answering

"Um, it is unknown yet if anyone was killed. The police are investigating after a string of reports and I don't know if one of us was among those? Why?"

Jack suddenly slumped back against the headboard. _Mark is dead... That's why he hasn't come back from his walk last night._

"Mark went out for a walk last night and he has come back." Jack's voice suddenly became monotone, as the weight of his partner no longer being here. Matt took in a breath at the news. He moved closer to the bed to put his hand on Jack's shoulder in consolation. "Jack, he's a super. Mark's fine." Jack looked up at Matt with tears in his eyes. "Than why is he not here?" Matt sat down. "Jack, I-" Matt couldn't finish his apologies, when Ryan burst in as well. "Matt! Jack! Come downstairs and see what's on tv!" Ryan ran out again and Matt and Jack had no choice but to follow him. They reached the tv room where there was a news broadcast, going on about last night's events. It showed someone filming shakily. "Come onnnn now, don't be so borrrring" A voice was heard before they saw a red and white striped suit throwing something shiny. There was people screaming at what seemed to be a plaza

"That's the guy responsible for the attacks last night. He seems to be throwing knives." Ryan reported, assuming reiterating what the reporter might have said previously

"Who is this clown?" Arin commented from the couch.

"I don't know. I've seen him before though. He is a maniac." 

"Have the police caught him?" Jack asked

"No, he is a super. Police can't risk it." Ryan's point was proven when the police fired at him and he simply absorbed the bullets. "Ooooh, that tickles." Before he threw knives at each one. "Exhibit A."

Daniel sighed "I guess, it's our job to sort him out. Come on guys, time to...fucking be superheroes"

Everyone groaned at their morning being ruined and got up to get ready for a battle.

"Jack, stay here and wait until Mark comes back. His strength could be useful against a guy like this and you could be our eye in the electric sky" Matt tapped his temple before leaving to go upstairs. 

                         ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jack said his goodbyes, he was left alone. Jack sighed and began concentrating on his hacking the city's security cameras. He sat down on the picnic bench.

Little did he know that behind him was a pink-moustached man with a candy striped suit was standing unsheathing a knife.

 


End file.
